destiny eyes
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: umm this is a rb request fic! yep very cute! lots of fluff for all!


Kari: this is a request fiction for J W (krazyjay400)  
  
Yami k.: since when do we take requests?!  
  
Kari: since the nice person e-mailed me ^.^  
  
Yami k.: -.- you are flattered WAY to easily  
  
Kari: XP well the fact still stands o own nothing in relation to YGO, but my posters and boxers **points to 'king of games stamped across her ass'** ^.^ I love my boxers they got Yami on em'!  
  
Yami k.: warnings: shonen ai blah Ryou x Bakura, that and it an AU, Ryou and Bakura are separate people.  
  
**Start story  
  
Ryou looked wistfully out the small classroom window; the clouds were rolling lazily over the golden sun. Ryou let his bottom lip slip into his mouth and gnawed on it with sharp front teeth.  
  
"Ryou!" The voice drew his large eyes from the window, surrounded by ugly orange curtains to the front of the class. Full lip slipped from between white teeth, eyes widened slightly and pale cheeks colored slightly pink.  
  
"Hai?" Ryou said soft voice traveling easily over the lazy silence of the classroom. Large brown eyes rose to meet the pale blue ones of the teacher.  
  
"What is the answer to question twelve?" the teacher broke eye contact quickly, there were few people that could into Ryou large pools of liquid brown for long without feeling the affects.  
  
"The answer is 'Romeo and Juliet show their initial attraction to each other by talking in the form of a love sonnet.'" Ryou was quiet now and the teacher nodded her accent to the answer and continued on explaining to the dozing class the dramatic importance of the scene.  
  
Oaken eyes drifted from scribbled words on crumpled sheet of paper from teacher to reader. Oaken eyes remain on the latter of the two, he smiled as large eyes drifted again towards the gate to the out door world- the window. Pale lips curved into a slight smile. ~~~~!~~~~flash back  
  
Bakura had never been a big fan of Shakespeare; in fact he had never liked anything written by the old dead guy. Today that is precisely what they were doing, 'Romeo & Juliet' they had been for two days now, and so far he didn't like it much. Being the first period of the day most students were still asleep.  
  
"For the stunning Juliet, Ryou" the teacher smiled at the slightly spaced out boy. The teacher scanned the awake faces in the room, flicking from one tired pair of eyes to the next, finally landing on a silver haired boy in the back of the classroom. "And for our dashing Romeo we will have Bakura do the honors." The teacher smiled as she continued to hand out the roles. "As for the Nurse we will have Marik play her"  
  
Bakura rose on fine eyebrow at his sleeping friend, the spiky haired blond had his head resting on crossed arms. He poked at the sleeping one cautiously. One dusky purple eye opened, glaring at the one who would disturb him so early in the morning.  
  
"Yes?" came the reply muffled by arms, sleep husked voice cold and annoyed.  
  
"You are playing the Nurse in the next act" Bakura said matter-of- factly opening his book, the blond sent him an annoyed glare and let his head flop heavily onto his makeshift pillow again.  
  
The reading began, as the students reading stood up to deliver their lines. Lord Capulet was played by another boy in their class named Yami, with a head of wild hair and an attitude to mach, him and Bakura 'crossed swords' quite often. Fiery Tybalt was played by Jou, one of Yami's closest friends, longish blond hair fell cutely into honey eyes, quick to anger he was quite like the character he was reading. Bakura sighed as his lines were far too quickly approaching, he felt no need to put himself in front of a room full of people who were not even paying attention.  
  
Bakura rose smoothly to his feet, movements natural and feline like.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender Kiss." Bakura's voice was rough and deep, he too had woken up not even a full hour before this.  
  
His partner also rose to his feet; Bakura noticed the slender form under the school uniform. Brown eyes turned so he was staring directly at Bakura as he spoke his lines.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do Touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
Bakura swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat listening to the sweet melodious voice answer him. He cleared his throat and playing Ryou's game met the other boy's gaze as he too replied.  
  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Bakura smirked, and met glances yet again with 'Juliet'.  
  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips that must be used in prayer" Ryou said falling into the rhythm the words are written in easily. Ryou's velvety voice somehow fitted the role of young Juliet well, just as Bakura's deep voice fitted the role of her future lover Romeo.  
  
"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray: grant thou, less faith turn to Despair" Bakura finished his line and raised his eyebrow at Ryou who met his gaze unwaveringly as he spoke his next line.  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake" 'Juliet' smiled at Bakura, somehow Bakura found that the rest of the world seemed to melt away and mean nothing, he was there and so was Ryou, voices twining and caressing each other as they weaved their tale.  
  
"Then move not, while my prayers' effect I take" Bakura had the strongest urge to walk over and kiss Ryou just as the script says that the real Romeo and Juliet do. Ryou chewed on his lips slightly as he waited for the narrator to announce that the characters had kissed. Bakura found the way Ryou's lip slipped into his mouth unnoticed by the boy doing it captivating. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd."  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they took" Ryou's voice shook ever so slightly his eyes still locked on Bakura's as though they could not look away. Bakura was drowning in the pools of brown that were Ryou's eyes, there was no way that Bakura could have looked away if he ever got the crazy notion to do just that.  
  
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again" Bakura felt like he needed to sit down, he could not look away from Ryou's eyes and it was making him feel weak, but something inside him compelled him on, there was no way he was going to stop now.  
  
"You kiss by the book." Ryou answered still not blinking.  
  
Marik's rough voice cut into the spell Ryou and Bakura had managed to put up around them selves.  
  
"Madam, your mother craves a word with you." The spell was broken completely and Ryou looked to the ground and Bakura looked everywhere but Ryou. Bakura sat in his seat thankfully, that had been the most interesting experience.  
  
~~~~!~~~end flash back  
  
Bakura looked around the classroom and his eyes landed yet again on the boy that held his attention so, yesterday. He smiled maybe he would investigate further.  
  
Ryou could feel a light wind from the window pick of and tease the end of his long white mane. He closed his eyes, he could feel someone looking at him, and he also had a good idea of whom it was as well. He let a small smile grace his lips at the thought, the other boy was also very interesting. No one had ever had that affect on Ryou; he let a small blush cross porcelain cheeks at the memory.  
  
He loved all of Shakespeare's work, they were fun and challenging to read, Ryou knew most of the plays that the great writer had ever written and could recognize a reference without thinking about it. They had started reading it and Ryou was happy, but yesterday when he had to read.  
  
~~~~!~~~~flash back  
  
"For the stunning Juliet, Ryou" Ryou looked slightly at the teacher but kept his focus out the window, this did not matter the person reading would probably be bad and ruin the whole romance of the meeting. "And for our dashing Romeo we will have Bakura do the honors." Ryou looked up a bit, shocked, Bakura had been the only thing in this class that interested Ryou in a while. The transfer student made friends with Marik quickly, and enemies with Yami. Ryou smiled slightly to himself, Bakura and Yami fought every time they were within four or five meters of each other. Ryou had found himself slightly interested in the other's looks at first, it was not everyday that you found someone who could have been your twin if they had wanted to. Soon Ryou careless watching turned into a fascination, Ryou found himself wanting to be closer to the boy. No one in the school liked Ryou, so he was always alone and would spend the rest of his days like that; he knew it though it didn't stop him from indulging in the occasional innocent daydream from time to time. "As for the Nurse we will have Marik play her" the teacher added, Ryou almost giggled. Marik did not seem the type to be anyone's nurse unless you wanted a really messed up child.  
  
All the people assigned to a part began to read dully, lacking the life that the play was written with, smothering it with their bored tones. Ryou wanted to cover his ears, all the mispronounced words and the blatant mocking of a classic tale. Bakura stood up as it was his turn to speak the fluidity that he moved with amazed Ryou to no extent he never had seen a human move in such a way ever.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender Kiss." Bakura's voice was smooth and deep, Ryou liked the sound and so far he seemed okay at reading. Ryou also stood, it was his turn to read, tucking his hair behind his ear Ryou turned to face Bakura and spoke his lines.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do Touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Ryou spoke most lines coming clearly from memory. Ryou smiled slightly as Bakura rose to his unspoken challenge, dark eyes met his own and Bakura's deep voice said the next line.  
  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Bakura's smirk made Ryou's insides feel all out of order, like they were not in the right places.  
  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips that must be used in prayer" Ryou easily picked up the natural beat of the words and fitted his talking to match it more evenly.  
  
"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray: grant thou, less faith turn to Despair" Bakura raised his eyebrow at Ryou who in turn met his gaze without wavering; the two were to far into the game at this point.  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake" Ryou smiled, he knew that the game was going far and the two were tied neither a mess up, both flawlessly into the persona's of the two lovers. The rest of the class did not matter right now, what mattered is that Bakura's attention was on him and only him, even if it was for a while Ryou was going to take it.  
  
"Then move not, while my prayers' effect I take" Bakura paused for the narrator. Ryou's breaths seemed to quicken he knew what was going on in the play, and him and Bakura had taken the game so far they WERE Romeo and his lover Juliet, Ryou chewed on his lip absently to repress the thoughts of kissing Bakura. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd."  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they took" Ryou tried to keep his voice even but it shook slightly as Ryou himself was shaking slightly under the force of Bakura's stare clashing with his own. Ryou had the strong feeling that even if he could look away he wouldn't the pull was far to strong the attraction far to great.  
  
"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again" Bakura seemed so strong, where Ryou was nearly collapsing from the heat of the two eyes boring into his own, yet Bakura stood strong.  
  
"You kiss by the book." Ryou caught himself wondering if Bakura was actually a good kisser, those pale pink lips against his own soft ones. Ryou cut himself off from the thought and focused on Bakura's eyes not that was any better more intense.  
  
Like all good things in Ryou's life this too had to come to an end, Marik's voice cut in as he said his lines and Bakura sat down. Ryou too sank into his chair trying to get his breathing under control. He looked at the floor trying to get the image of oaken eyes out of his head to no avail it was etched into his mind every time he went to close his eyes that was all he could see.  
  
~~~~!~~~~end flash back  
  
It was lunchtime; Ryou being who he is had sought sanctuary under a tree. He had no friends and it felt bad to eat in the cafeteria with the other students. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes; it was cool in the shade of the tree he was leaning against. The breeze played with his bangs, sending them whisking here and there. His lunch sat untouched beside him, he did not feel like eating as it was on most days.  
  
Brown eyes remained closed even as he heard footsteps getting closer.  
  
Bakura walked away from the people he was eating with, he wouldn't tell where he was going, they never asked. He looked through halls and rooms, but never once did he see the head of white hair he was looking for. Only once did he see it, but that was a reflection of himself in a window. Bakura had never stopped to wonder why he and the boy he was searching for looked so alike, it just was, like hotdogs came in packages of twelve whereas the buns came in packages of only eight.  
  
After a complete search of all places indoor Bakura set out into the warm summer sun. It was a nice day to be outside, unless you have pale skin like Ryou or Bakura, then you had to be careful. Bakura's dark eyes scanned the area near the door quickly looking for his prey; he was hunting for the other boy. Bakura found him sitting under a tree seemingly asleep.  
  
He walked up to him slowly; when chocolate eyes did not open to meet his own gaze he dropped to his keens to be the same level as the sitting boy.  
  
"Ryou" the word fell from his lips, and one eye cracked open to regard him, both flew open in surprise when they found out whom it was. Bakura finally had a close up view of those eyes that captivated him so much. Bakura let a small smile cross his lips at the comical look of surprise on the shorter boy's face.  
  
A pretty pink blush stained Ryou's cheeks as he sat back against the tree and looked quizzically at the intruder to his quiet lunch.  
  
"Ryou..."Bakura trailed off getting lost in the eyes of the shorter boy again.  
  
"Yes?" Ryou replied voice soft, it was quiet but in the now still air around the two boys it carried as clear as if the word had been yelled.  
  
Bakura found that yet again it was impossible to look away from the deep chocolate eyes captivating his own darker ones. In those stunning eyes he found more then any words could ever say, even a great poet could not begin to grasp the beauty of the eyes locked on his own. The look they shared said all necessary words. Bakura leaned in and kissed Ryou's soft lips. Both boys stayed that way for a while, lips pressed together eyes closed, and both were happy things felt right just the way they were right now.  
  
Bakura pulled away and watched as Ryou's eyes fluttered open slowly showing him the endless pools of melted chocolate. Bakura smiled and ran his hand down the other's cheek. Ryou leaned into the hand, eyes yet again locked with those of Bakura. Bakura smiled, the look they gave each other was enough no words were needed at this time to break the spell. No words, then Bakura muttered something.  
  
"Destiny in the eyes, the eyes of destiny never lie" Bakura closed in for another kiss.  
  
Kari: **holds up fan that say 'wow'** I like this story a lot!  
  
Yami k.: actually it's not bad  
  
Kari: and it's really long! If anyone even bothers to wonder the last line is from pet shop of horrors... well something like that, not exactly cause I dun have the book in front of me right now.  
  
Yami k.: well we hoped you liked that! We liked writing it! And good-bye and good night! 


End file.
